One commonly used type of AC motor is the split phase capacitance motor. In this type of motor, one of the stator windings, normally the winding having more turns and greater inductance, is connected in series with a run capacitor to create a phase shift with the main stator winding. Such a motor can be more efficient than a simple capacitor start induction run motor because it operates as a two phase motor and has a true rotating field. However, the efficiency of such a motor is optimum only when it is operating in a balanced condition, i.e., when the energy transferred to the rotor through the capacitively coupled winding equals the energy transferred to the rotor through the inductively coupled winding. Unfortunately, this balanced condition is sensitive to many factors such as changes in load or line voltage, and any deviation from the balanced condition results in a substantial drop in efficiency. These changes have their major impact on the capacitively coupled winding; their impact on the inductively coupled winding is significantly less and the energy transferred by the inductively coupled winding remains reasonably constant. Although these motors operate with good efficiency at the rated load point, in practical field conditions they often differ from rated conditions, and as a result the theoretical efficiency is not obtained.